


虫铁大污pwp|Treat You Better

by gwenray



Category: Spiderman/Ironman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenray/pseuds/gwenray





	虫铁大污pwp|Treat You Better

Cp：Peter Parker X Tony Startk  
预警：人设ooc/伪翻译腔/Peter已成年/性爱描写/riming

成年的小蜘蛛到新复仇者联盟基地受训，恰好到了生日，恰好….  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

To 序幕宝宝的生日贺文~祝你生日快乐~天天都开心！  
我已经一万年没有产欧美圈了~请不要嫌弃QQAQQ

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Peter，我搞到了死星乐高，今晚去你家咱们拼一拼？”Ned拖着背包拍了拍，撕开拉链向朋友展示一角，“今晚有任务吗？”Ned掩着储物柜门低声问着。

“放松点，坏人也得喘口气呀。”Peter拍拍Ned的肩膀，“再说，当蜘蛛侠‘身后的男人’也不轻松不是么，为什么不叫上Michelle一块儿研究一下十项全能学术大赛接下来的出题方向？”

“哦算了，我宁愿带着我的印第安皮帽约上May去泰国馆子呢。”Ned耸耸肩，忽然神秘兮兮地往Peter口袋里塞了些什么。

“留着吧，万一你碰到了黑寡妇，就能用上了呢？”

Peter隔着裤袋揉了揉，听到小小方块低声叫，一小圈软软的…

“Hey！”Peter刚想往Ned头上砸着剩了一口的三明治，他倒好，脚底抹油地逃了。

Peter Parker看到储物柜吊镜里的自己红成了番茄。

作为皇后区最好吃的三明治店的老板，他也感受到了Peter的窘迫，啊，teenager…

“Peter，你能不能别对我家猫的肚子揉来揉去了么？你知道的…”

“Ah…我的错…”

那只橘色的大猫喉咙咕噜咕噜，爪子抠着柜台上脏兮兮的编制垫子一脸不乐意，原本他还挺喜欢这个曾经救了它的小伙子的，可今天Peter总盯着他屁股，肚子也差不多给他捋地油揪揪，这可叫他受不了。

“我不是，我不是故意的…”Peter往柜台上扔了10块钱，抓着牛皮纸袋落荒而逃。

“原谅他吧伙计，谁还没有个年轻的时候。”老板抱着大猫拍拍他没了蛋的屁股说道。

Peter对于青少年们可笑的烦恼总归迟钝点儿，这也不能怪他，自从被那只特别的蜘蛛咬伤后，突变强壮的体魄让他少了作为正常青少年“成长”的乐趣。

“Hey，Karen，你还醒着吗？我能问你个问题吗？”

“请说。”

“我…我变得有点怪，比如，最近总是梦见个人…”

Peter躺在一幢高楼天台的蓄水平台上，掏出Ned给他的小玩意儿借着光看，氖气霓虹被晚间的雾冲散，慵懒地弥漫在城市丛林中，变淡，模糊…

印在白锡箔上的Yoda说着“Do or not，there is no try.”

Ned给了他几片Starwars的主题condom，看来这伙计为了他的下半生也是操透了心。

干，要么滚，没有试一试这一说。

Ned真是个哲人啊！

“现在是八月，雄性生物在夏天，性欲都会亢奋起来，你即将步入成年，这在正常不过了。你手上抓着安全套，证明你想去实践…”

“Come on Karan…”Peter捂着眼睛，在手腕上试图寻找关闭Karen对话程序的按钮。

“没用的，Mr.Stark给我装上了‘baby monitor’的程序。”Karan的声音听起来很愉悦。

“求你了，可别和Mr.Stark说！”Peter手忙脚乱往天空捞几下，Karen嘘声让他安静，在不到三个街区的杂货铺，一伙混混正想打劫。

“一定别说！”

3天后，新复仇者联盟基地——

Happy仍是一副unhappy的样子托着Peter的箱子，当他扭头看到Peter沉默的样子，他开始觉得不适应，以前那个话痨小不点去哪儿了。

“紧张？”Happy惜字如金地问。

“一点吧…”Peter艰难地吞咽着唾沫，“我们还有多久能见到Mr.Stark？”

“快了。”

“叮”

电梯门一开，幻视第一时间停下了切菜的手，Wanda吹破了口里的泡泡糖，一块打量风尘仆仆的新丁。

“大家好啊，我叫Peter Parker…”Peter深呼吸后，尽量表现沉稳的样子。

“幻视”，“Wanda”两人简短介绍之后又各自去做别的事。

Natasha从阶梯上下来，手里带着些条款文件堆到Happy手上，“小蜘蛛来了？”

Peter还没来得及打招呼，Natasha便走了老远。

超级英雄们还真有性格。

“你住在幻视对面的房间，半个小时后，到大厅集合吧。”Happy用膝盖把行李推到Peter手下，自己扛着大摞文件走了。

“你需要帮忙么？” Peter耳边猝不及防响起了幻视的声音，吓了他一跳。

“哦，好呀。”

“你看上去很紧张，不安。”

“嗯…”

“你不会说梦话吧，不是房间隔音不好，只是我的听力有点太好。”

“有时候会…”

“好吧，这就是你的房间，记得半小时后到大厅。”

Peter充满感激地点点头，随后又叫住了他。

“幻视，今天我有机会见到Mr.Stark吗？”

“也许吧，最近他有点儿忙。”

Peter神魂无主地望着奢华空旷的房间，有些无所适从。

他有点想念自己不到10平，摆着双层床和小书桌的房间了。

面对陌生的队友，他现在无比怀念和他唠叨不相上下的有点nerd的好朋友、挤得有些严实的三明治。

May的电话在他穿好新派的队服时响起。

“Hey，Peter，你还好吗？”

“再好不过了，大家都待我不错，不出意外的话，明天就要开始训练了。”

“那可好，还没祝你生日快乐呢，生日快乐，sweetie。”

“谢谢你，May，love you。”

May的轻声细语还是没法缓解他的忧心忡忡。

幻视的听力很好，万一半夜他听到自己说梦话怎么办。

过去半年，他常常梦到Tony Stark，那个给予他帮助、鼓励并对他循循善诱的年长男人。

嗯，给予他一些另类的“指导”。

猩红女巫拥有读心的能力，万一她管不住好奇心，进入自己的思维。

完了完了。

Peter Parker开始计划逃跑。

当他看了看干瘪的钱包时，他愈发气馁了。

当Peter惴惴不安地下楼时，他所担心的问题即刻烟消云散了。

“Happy birthday！Peter！！”

Wanda一边捏着指尖控制着灯球亮起来，一边轰碎了大堂上悬着的彩屑枪，斑斓细碎的彩屑飘在大堂；幻视系着围裙推着蛋糕从一旁出来，上面用树莓果酱画了蜘蛛脑袋和装饰着糖霜的巧克力蜘蛛网；Happy戴着小小的滚边生日帽，系绳绑的太紧，将他的下巴勒出一道道，他抓着Peter的手臂，把他拱到中心。

“Happy birthday！Peter！”

Peter僵在那儿，“Mr.Stark！”

Happy看了一眼Wanda“把人解开呀。”

“我又没有做手脚！”Wanda摊手后，挂在二楼栏杆上的灯珠垂了下来。

Tony Stark举着香槟狠狠摇了摇，接着橡木塞“卟”声飞向半空，大股泡沫喷向了Peter，而他没打算躲。

“还没到法定年龄，所以你就闻闻味儿吧。”Tony给Peter递了果汁，自己则咂了口酒。

Peter目不转睛地望着他。

墨镜从Tony的鼻梁上塌下些，盖不住他卧在眼底的淡淡青黑，充血的双眼仍然明亮，颧骨上有拇指大小的痧瘀，看上去是新鲜的伤口，到颈子边还有些划痕，但都因为衬衣良好的遮盖看起来不明显。

Mr.Stark看上去不太好。

Tony也在端详着眼前的孩子，Peter比Karen的“baby monitor”监控程序上看着更成熟了些，棕发耷拉在额前，显得两只棕褐眼瞳更亮汪，双颊分布稀疏的雀斑自两边连贯到鼻梁上，鼻尖凝着因为牛饮呵出的蒸汽珠子，鼻唇间冒着些细软的胡茬，身量窜得高，自己站在离他两臂距离，影子都比自己的长些。

不变的是，Peter Park还是那个充满好奇又单纯的少年。

这场古怪的生日宴并没有持续很久。

幻视十分郑重地询问Peter蛋糕的口感，因为他看到Peter根本没吃几口。Peter觉得这份好意有些沉重，也十分认真地回答了他：

“很美味，只是，我今天肠胃有些不好。”

而幻视差不多在晚上11点的时候，就听见对面屋子传来窸窣的声响。

碾压Peter胃部不适的紧张感已经随着时间和Mr.Stark的到访缓解不少，一个正在发育的18岁小伙子正经受着饥饿的煎熬，因此他不得不蹑手蹑脚地蹿到了厨房找点什么吃的。

“呕——”

Peter在冰箱里找着两个墨西哥玉米卷正准备打开微波炉加热，忽然他听到后方的岛台传来了呕吐的声响。

水龙头哗啦冲着杯子，药片七零八落地散到地上，Tony Stark正撑着岛台呸着唾沫，Peter脑子里快速转，想起来Happy和他说过Mr.Stark曾接受过心脏手术，他把食物搁置好，迅速搀扶着Tony来到餐椅上坐好，重新倒了杯水递给Tony。

“您还好吗？要不要帮您叫医生？”

“我只是…饿了…”Tony看看餐台上的墨西哥玉米卷，下巴送出去点了点。

Peter羞涩地挠了挠脑袋。

“嗯，味道还可以，幻视要是不干复仇者，开个有机餐厅应该能大捞一笔。”

“Mr.Stark，您真的觉得，我配得上那身衣服？”

Peter嗫喏着，没等Tony回答就嗑了一大口玉米卷，果不其然被热透的馅料烫到了嘴唇。

“你就是你，就算不穿上那身战衣，你还是你，Peter Parker，Spiderman。”

Peter觉得自己还不熟悉复仇者基地微波炉的火候，玉米饼把他的眼睛烘地雾茫茫。

Tony每周会抽出半天来查看“baby monitor”上载的内容。

Peter2:45下课时经过人来人往的教室走廊，到无人的小巷里换上战衣开始每日的“皇后区执勤”….

看他小心从公寓水塔尖把摇摇欲坠的孩子拎回地面；

看他翻了好几幢楼跟着个人贩子，救出几个不会说英语的姑娘，Peter蹩脚的西班牙语倒是让姑娘们安稳了些；

每周三化学课上，Peter总威胁Ned帮他调配蛛网溶液，两个人不知道是谁，搞错了配方，把实验台都燎；

Peter每晚都对着战衣说“Good night Karen.”

然后合上衣柜。

Peter的衣柜是Ben和May结婚那年就购置了的，年纪比Peter还长，把手已经吸不上了，有时候Peter梦里胡言乱语地也给“baby monitor”抓取到了。

Tony听着Peter迷迷糊糊地叫他名字。

后来说晚安后，Peter的声响有些不一样，原本清亮的声嗓变得压抑闷窒，喘息急促。

作为曾经经历少年烦恼的Tony意识到那是什么。

Peter沐浴的时候有时候会端详着自己，肩膀的宽度、被皮肤和青筋包裹的肌肉、腹部腰部纵贯的线条、和肚下难以忽视的贲涨。

大多男孩在自渎的参考对象无非都是学校里那些年轻漂亮的姑娘、出格点儿的可能是醇熟性感的女老师….

可他却握着囊头的性器，想着Mr.Stark，右臂在非战斗状态频繁地运动着，要把主人身体另一部分过于充足、分泌的渴企宣泄，百叶窗的影子稀疏地投到年轻滚烫的身体上，清冷的月光也无法使他胸中翻腾的热浪平息，唯有夜半迷糊的梦里，成熟诱人的肉体、和禁忌的抚弄才能稍稍纾解一些。

Peter很害怕这时的Tony，眼神考究热烈，关怀地叫人无所遁形。

“小家伙，想什么呢？”

“Mr.Stark，我想向您要一件礼物。”

“是什么？”Tony双手叠肘，似乎随时要从兜里掏出支票簿。

“A ki…kiss…”

“Pardon？”Tony晃着脑袋，侧着脸将耳朵偏向Peter。

当他回头，Peter脸颊和鼻梁上的雀斑就看得更清楚了。

“Peter Parker，连续三年在中城高学舞会无舞伴的小伙子，今天跳垒上分，成功夺到了Tony Stark的吻”，此刻Peter闭着眼睛，脑里出现超级碗实况播报的新闻腔，喧嚣的喝彩和口哨让他燃气斗志。

“Hey，stop kid！”

“Pleaseeeeeeee，Tony！”

“Okay，all right，fine…stop！你的手放哪儿？”

Tony的嘴唇温暖而干燥，混夹着些佐餐的果汁和未知的苦涩，Peter判断出应当是缓解心脏毛病的药物，鼻下的胡子有些扎人，随着嘴唇碾转，反复刷磨，Peter希望借助男人醇熟的气息，给自己催发更多荷尔蒙，比如也长出更硬更密的胡子。

Peter在回想从Ned那儿借来的porn里出现的细节，他吐一瓣舌在Tony的唇线上勾勒，棱角分明的嘴唇湿润起来，Tony挣扎起来往餐台下揿了按键，厨房便落下了几道薄透的防弹玻璃，随后变成黑色的雾面，遮住了厨房里火辣的情景。

小蜘蛛的独家礼物，还是不要和他人分享才好。

Tony替Peter扯开了衬衣纽扣，考虑到待会这孩子要原地折返，Tony没使多大劲儿，在手工制作千锤百炼的手指长着硬茧，刷在生着绒毛的少年胸膛上拨弄，而Peter毛孩子般焦躁地搓着他的臀，该死的静电让羊绒西裤贴在Tony的臀上显出能摆杯的曲线，Peter轻轻扇了扇，感到胸前啜吻的人僵直着，随后风卷浪袭地加重亲吻，连肚脐上也都充满了Tony的齿痕。

“Shhhhhhh…真好，Tony…”Peter掀开Tony的衬衫找到一枚乳头叼到了嘴里，他也不知道为什么想这么干，Karen说尽管May给了他许多关爱，可那最终不能代替亲生父母的，导致他仍处于或长时间处于口欲期。

Peter将Tony推倒到了灯光亮些的餐桌，才看见被他舔湿的乳头边狰狞的伤口，于是乎，Peter的衔弄和嘬吮变得轻柔些，“这里，还疼吗？”

“有时，但现在没事了，kid，尽管来吧…”Tony勾着Peter的颈子在他左脸上来了一口，接着撕开裤链，把渐渐滚涨的阴茎放出来，Peter一瞬产生退缩的念头，想到Ned给他套子上，Yoda大师的教诲，不得不振作起来。

Peter低头踩着裤子踉踉跄跄地坐回餐桌上，叠好了要搁在餐椅上，眼尖的Tony捏着裤袋中的Yoda condom吹了个口哨，接着读出了包装上的广告词。

“好大的口气啊！”

“那可不？”Peter现在赤裸着，也没什么可遮挡闪躲的，壮着胆子应和。

Tony舔了舔嘴唇，那两片肉艳泽地和胸膛上尖簇着的乳头一般，趴着将Peter完全觉醒的阴茎顺着贲起的筋舔了一路，横纵后又绕了圈，裹着的肉头在厚实的掌间旋出，Peter硬得发疼，他看着Tony专注又招惹地吮着自己青涩的器物，尾脊像被浸到柠檬里酸蚀地发软，而囊球间悬着一串痒热急速蹿起来，Tony闪眨着眼睫吞着他的头部，门牙磨着尖端的缝隙，嘴唇因为前后吞含进退着阴茎张开又嘟起，嘴唇红肿，沾着些Peter的前液，他不在意地舔去吞下，又接着把小伙子的性器吞地更深，好几次Tony吞地他发慌，整根性器都被栓束在Mr.Stark先生的口里，热烫的口腔、粗粝的舌苔、轻轻发力啃嗑的牙，无不在挑战着Peter。

Peter提出要为Mr.Stark润滑，他最爱的Mr.Stark在他的呵育下将会完全为他打开，一想到这个，Peter的眼睛就闪出兴奋的神采，Tony敞开腿，捂着Peter的后颈昂着脖吐息，面颊到颈子发红，脖子上的筋跳着一路绽，藏着海的眼张合，睫毛结珠，眼尾都潮湿，嘴唇吹着气，呜呜吐着，唇肚咬得凝血，汗水散了一路从下巴跌撞到胸膛上，Peter拧着他的乳头左右转，在乳头和乳晕的交结反复折磨，掐地两只东西更耸涨，他往下看，Peter正用舌钻着他紧小的穴褶旋，而那话儿往上伸着脑袋也拼命地看着他。

Peter弄来了些幻视裱花的忌廉就着裱花器挤了些到手指上，忌廉触到Tony后穴的瞬间，他收着腹夹紧了些，Peter抽了口气，眼看着手指被Tony收进去些，里头混着忌廉软热，穴壁舔舐收夺，Tony放松些，手指跟着上下，Peter拨着小肉挤了更多忌廉，顺着热度融化的介质舔进去，用舌头轻轻操弄亲爱的Mr.Stark。

“Oh…Damn…”

“我…做得不好吗？”

“很好很好，帮我口一下前边就更好了…”Tony晃颤着臀，也不管下边是不是被Peter裱了花，迫切地抬着腰，勃起的阴茎紫涨着露棱涨脑地吐着前液，在他肚子上汇了一大股。

Peter模仿能耐强，摆着脑袋吮了起来，成熟男性膻浓咸苦的味儿闯到他嘴里，他每每凹着腮狠狠嘬一口，Tony都看上去要从桌上摔下去，丰腴的臀碾着桌面印着潮潮的水渍，乳晕上结起密结的颗粒拥着尖耸的乳头摇晃，腰肢和腹部随着喘息凹成两弯相反的括弧。

Peter细细毛绒的胸膛挂着汗，到精实的腹部抻绷，他看了眼套子上的Yoda大师，沿着边缘撕开，打算洗干净包装郑重供奉到枕底，日日祈祷着他的灵验。

Tony拿过那支涂满润滑油的轻薄橡胶，抻开口子吹了吹，反方向含着，“O”着口为Peter扎实地穿好“战衣”。

“那么，开始你的战斗吧！”

Peter用戴了套子的性器在Tony的穴口处蘸了些忌廉，在弹韧的腴美的肉褶轻轻拨捻，旋扭钻入，Peter明显看到Tony睁大了眼有些无措地看他，于是也感更无措，他没操过任何人，连自渎的水平也惨不忍睹，他除了不断道歉和停下入侵，做不到什么别的。

“很疼吗Mr.Stark？”

“还行，有点涨，wooo…你可以的，试试看…把你那根抽出去点儿，再进来试试？”

“啊啊…操！！”

“哈啊啊啊啊啊…”

Tony向上递着臀部，年轻人纤长坚硬的东西因为热情火烫的后穴嘬吮变得愈发贲涨，没什么这更棒的。

“Mr.Stark，您真热…里面在缩紧…”

“shut up and do it again！”

Tony夹紧膝头扣着Peter的腰晃动，穴口撑着圈肉茎，张开接纳着，年轻人柔软的耻毛在操弄他时往复刷着他的囊球和会阴，多重的快感倾泼，全数击中他的神经。

Peter按着Tony的下腹摆着腰，阴茎掼地Tony肥富的臀肉徘徊在桌面拍撞，性器也随着操弄左右刷掸，前液划出扇形的痕迹，弄得Tony腹部上的细毛都湿漉漉的。

Peter抓着Tony挥汗如雨地舞弄，他按着Tony的膝盖操得越来越狠，从上往下钉楔着那张紧窒细嫩的口，卵蛋从臀底往性器头部坠，原本圆鼓地看不见纹路，现在扁椭着，重力和冲天灭顶的愉快全都往Tony的龟头凝，Peter把腰晃得像加速的钟摆，纤瘦的腿肢和紧实的腹部在每一次操干时都急急拍到Tony的后臀，双球起码有一半也陷到Tony急渴的后穴里，那口湿暖辣烫、柔腻的穴沼像铺了烘热膨胀成团的棉花糖，粘腻绞缠着Peter的阴茎。

“啊啊啊啊….Peter…接着干…faster…harder….啊啊啊啊….”

Tony吮弄着Peter的一节食指，耳朵涨红，嘴里喃喃呻叫。

Peter压低身体抱着他，发出模糊的咕哝，后来高昂尖促，Tony想起来那样的喊叫近似Peter被秃鹫困在废墟里低声的哭叫，便拨着小伙子的肩胛，抚摸着他的背脊嘶声安慰。

Tony被干得更重。

Peter咬着他的乳头，指头扒着Tony的腰侧，拎起Tony的器物套蠕，食拇指圈着Mr.Stark的囊球箍紧，粗暴揪扯，不依不饶十分倔强。

Tony心里苦笑，小孩子总有那么一段时间痴迷体力级强者，或者向往成为体力级强者，在他成长的道路中，唯独缺了父辈角色，而Tony的出现填补了空白，于是他渴慕他，向往他，挑战他，基于一切，最好能够在某个方面战胜他。

Tony被他迷人的战胜欲折服，在看到自己摆着放荡姿势享受操弄、红彤后穴不断充盈着滚涨的器物变得湿漉时，他拧着腰部，仅靠着臀部支撑，浑身灌了热流，肚下甜暖，菇头伸着，囊袋因为他半抬的腰和晃动的身体儿跳动，不一会，他又快又急地射了出去。

当Tony高潮着连带穴壁钳紧了Peter的阴茎时，Peter觉得那只蜘蛛又回来了。

“Wooo, Mr.Stark…我…”

“做得不错…”Tony抽了点厨房用纸，擦去肚子上自己射的东西，射过的性器倒在左腹上，微萎地细跳，Peter抽出来一段距离往浅处颠，Tony重重闭了闭眼，Peter观察一阵，发现Tony的乳头又硬了起来、囊球也越来越鼓，断定Tony的欲望未曾偃旗息鼓。

后来Tony扣着小伙子往下扳，坐到Peter腿上撑着掌用后穴套着精壮的性器操弄着自己，Peter啊着嘴看他颠着臀上下裹着自己的东西，臀部碾着自己肚子的样子像是May用推刨削洋葱碎，Peter咬牙靠着腰把Tony往上钉颠，又尖又刁钻的东西插到更里处，迅猛骇人，而Mr.Stark从不求饶，即便他爽得睁不开眼，即便他反着掌指使Peter抓捏着胸脯，他也绝不央饶。

一阵急快的肉体击打后，Tony Stark在肉体上屈从，支棱着的性器在吐出稀薄的精液后，滑出些许清液，射过的性器萎软下来，他轻阖着眼，撑着肘架起臀部让后穴离开给他过度快感的根源，Peter却扣着他的腰原路狠套回去，两颗缩瘪的囊球碾在肉厚的臀部变形，而Tony颤抖着腰肢和肩头，浑身的酸钝让他再难支撑，往后倒去。

Peter抽出一半性器，夹着Tony两片臀肉，一块聚拢着摩擦，插干不到一会儿，就被Tony裹在穴里隔着套子射了。

“赶上了，还有10分钟就是第二天，“Happy birthday！Peter！”

“谢谢你，Tony！”Peter贴着Tony的脸热情地蹭了蹭。

James在基地训练场摊手。

好好的训练班，今天却没一个来上课，这队伍不好带！

Peter在Tony房里两个人补眠，幻视请了假要求给厨房来个彻底的大扫除。

Wanda提出要帮忙，被幻视红着脸赶了出去。

Wanda懂了红了发紫是什么意思。

幻视前一天晚上睡不好。

他-什-么-都-听-地-一-清-二-楚。

Fin


End file.
